


Red Prawn

by herdivineshadow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fruit, Gen, because he is wise, really this should be donnie yen/durians, the greatest of fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: An unseen moment on Rogue One's journey to Scarif.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratemoggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemoggy/gifts).



> On the occasion of piratemoggy's birthday.

It's not until the shuttle is well away from Yavin 4 and Cassian's left K-2SO guiding the ship towards Sacrif that he starts to notice an unusual odour drifting into the cockpit from the main compartment. Imperial craft were usually well maintained, so for this ship to develop some kind of leak was the sort of omen that didn't bode well for the rest of their mission. Strange that no one had mentioned anything about it so far – perhaps that meant it wasn't a problem that required a return to base.

Heading back to join the rest of the squad, Cassian caught sight of Bodhi hovering near the communication controls.

"Do you smell that? Have you checked for coolant leaks?"

"It's uh, it's not the coolant." Rook answered anxiously, seemingly already aware of the issue.

"It's this fool and his damn stomach," boomed Baze Malbus, gesturing towards his old friend, Chirrut, who only smiled serenely as Jyn rolled her eyes.

Not any wiser, Cassian turned to her for an answer, being the only other person to acknowledge the situation in a hold full of men trying their hardest to pretend nothing was happening, while also attempting not to breathe too deeply.

"He's got some fruit, he picked up back at base."

"Some fruit?" exclaimed the former Guardian, as he somehow produced a spiky round fruit about the size of his own head from out of nowhere. "This is not just some fruit. This is the King of Fruits! As delicious as it is fragrant, able to rejuvenate and restore even the most disheartened and weary of warriors!”

He leaned forward with a twinkle in his eyes and lowering his voice conspiratorially. “And, du'rians are known throughout the galaxy as a great aphrodisiac.”

Cassian Andor, veteran of countless missions ranging from simple reconnaissance through to dangerous and complicated assassinations, could only blink in bewilderment.

“I don't think we need that for this mission. What we do need is for no one to pass out from holding their breath to avoid the stench of your fruit.”

“Oh there is an easy solution, Captain” grinned Chirrut, producing a short pointed wooden stick with a flourish from yet another mysterious pocket. “Everyone must try some and then no one will be able to smell it!”

Cassian could tell that this was going to be a long, long journey.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Donnie Yen, like many of the wisest and most sensible among us, loves durians. He loves them. (See [here](https://youtu.be/3HRiRy-gooo?t=4m14s) and [here](https://www.facebook.com/donnieyen.asia/videos/1008449169224311/?video_source=pages_finch_main_video))
> 
> You cannot merely like a durian. It is a delight. A marvel. A wondrous experience of transcendental rapture with every bite. 
> 
> Not everyone would agree.
> 
> The important thing is, what if there were durians in SPACE?
> 
> Anyway, relevant durian sayings include "tastes like heaven, smells like hell" and "when the durians fall down, the sarongs go up." My mum and various members of our family have always said that if you eat a bit of durian then you can no longer smell it. I don't understand what the problem is because DURIANS ARE ECSTASY MADE FLESH and smell WONDERFUL.


End file.
